Vampire Blood
by sarupetto
Summary: story of goku and sanzo if they are vampire vampire curse


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Saiyuki.

Title : Vampire Blood.

I know that no matter how much my blonde stepbrother hates me, I just can't feel revengeful towards him. Angry yes, but not revengeful.

I have felt really lonely since my stepparents start to mingle with the humans leaving us, two kiddy vampire lack of attention and love during our childhood.

But my brother has come to my rescue although not in a really good perspective. He taunts and mocks me, but rather than being ignored and left alone I prefer and enjoy those very much.

We weren't enemy. But lately my brother seems to feel insecure of me and regards me as his enemy in gaining the family's heir and the Young Master status.

Indeed, I'm sadden at this fact but since he has even gone as far as trying to kill me, then maybe deciding to follow the death path is better.

Besides, I don't want him to soil his hand with my blood. One night, I carry out my plan. I sneak into his room. I put a spell on him so that he'll not be woken up by what I'm about to do.

I walk calmly towards the snoring blonde, as I stop beside the bed I chuckle. So much for the day cool appearance, my brother does snore at night.

I get on my knees and take my brother's arm gently. Wiping it a little, I reveal my fangs and sank them into it deeply. A small hiss is heard coming from my brother.

As I continue to suck on the bloods, gasps escape from his mouth. It's intoxicating really, to have blood that's full of power flowing in my own veins, but I'm in no delusion, I know that this pleasure will be the death of me.

But that's what I really seek so it doesn't really matter. I school myself and use all of my willpower to open my mouth and walk away from the delicious blonde.

I take the last glance before getting into my chamber and sleep. Later that morning, when I'm taking my bath I feel the after-effect from drinking my brother's blood.

My blood veins are suddenly like being boiled, I feel extremely hot and it is beyond painful. I use my fast reflect to dive into the water and scream in agony.

Bubbles rise and pop on the water's surface as the pain lasts really long. I think that it's about time for me to die but then the pain stops abruptly not leaving a trace of it.

From that moment, I know that I'll have to suffer this excruciating pain for a really long time since I have quite powerful blood although weaker than that of my brother's until I die someday.

Indeed, from that day onwards I suffer from the pain which increases intensely each week. Now, it is almost 5 month full.

I know that the others don't realize anything out of behaviour about me as I always maintain my expressionless face. It is most fortunate that the pain mostly occurs at night, just like right now.

I'm in the tub with my head under the water as I scream loudly throughout the pain. The increasing bubbles are the evidence. This time, it lasts until dawn.

I have lost a great deal of my energy by the months. Limply, I get out of the tub and the washroom. Upon arriving the bed, I flop onto it ungracefully.

Immediately, I'm swept by the sleepiness. Morning is replaced by afternoon and then evening. I'm woken up when my brother slams open my bedroom's door, he walks straight towards me.

As soon as I sit against my bedhead he grips my collar and seethes dangerously as he cocks a gun to my temple, "Why were you absent from school? Planning something against me? Tell me or I'll shoot you."

I sigh wearily and this rings a warning bell in his head. "Are you sick or something," states him instead of asking making me to feel nervous and frightened that he might find out about my suicide plan.

"I'M NOT!" I shout suddenly out of my anxiety startling him. "Wha-" he is trying to say something but I quickly cut him off, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

My brother looks shocked but then turns annoyed, he huffs and walk away unknowingly leaving his cellphone behind on the bed. After a few minutes calming myself, the pain comes again.

I almost scream out loud but I manage to bit my lips, they bleed profusely. I ignore the blood flowing out of my chapped lips as I walk weakly towards the bathroom using the wall as support.

When I arrive at the tub, I clumsily turn the water on and fall into it. The water fills the tub fully then, but since I'm too busy screaming in it, the water floods out of the tub and onto the floor.

Outside the bathroom, my brother is retrieving his forgotten cellphone on the bed, he's about to leave the room when his feet suddenly feel wet.

Apparently, the water has flowed out of the bathroom and is now trailing the bedroom floor. He's confused and curious, so he heads casually towards the bathroom and peeks in through the slightly ajar door.

His eyes widen. There, in the tub, I lay motionless as though dead. At first, my brother feels the surge of victory barging through his whole body but then, his heart tells him that something is wrong with the whole picture.

He ponders. Then, he remembers back about the pale and weary face of mine before, somehow that makes his heart skips a beat.

He doesn't know why but the desire to let me keep living is so strong that in an instance he has barged into the bathroom, picks me up bridal style and puts the unconscious me on the bed.

I'm not breathing so he uses the only method he knows, the CPR. It takes 5 minutes before I start to cough out the water and regain my consciousness.

I'm greatly surprised to see him looking at me worriedly, I try to say something, "What-" but I keep coughing each time a word leaves his mouth. My voice sounds so hoarse and broken.

My brother prohibits me from speaking so I don't. Later, I fall asleep due to fatigue. My brother also falls asleep near my bed since he has decided to demand explanations on what is actually happening to me later.

That night, I wake up to find my feet being the pillow of my sleeping brother. I smile, happy that he has started to show a little care in me although it's too late. Well, better late than never, I guess.

But then I frown, knowing that I can't avoid spilling the truth anymore since he has seen me in the condition. I look at his hair reflecting the magnificent sunrays.

It looks so smooth that unconsciously, I run my fingers through it, woven invincible care within. He's woken up by the gesture. I quickly take away my hand before shifting towards the other side away from him.

I drink a glass of water to calm my nerves. When I turn around, he's looking at me calculatingly, demanding, "Tell me what's going on!" I sigh, not really wanting to speak but I have no choice whatsoever.

Taking a deep breath I start to tell about how I care for him, my decision and my plan. "So, you'll get the heir that you wanted so much eventually and get to rid of me," I finish.

He gapes, he has no clue at all that I care for him so much that I easily seek death for his sake. He looks at my pale face as he thinks about his cold attitudes towards me all this time.

Tears start to run on his cheeks startling me because he NEVER EVER cries. I try to move towards him but then, the piercing pain, most painful of all makes me scream in agony.

I clutch my bed sheet firmly until my knuckles turn white. My brother is appalled as he stares wide-eyes at me, as I put a hand on my mouth to stifle the blood-chilling moan.

I stand up and stagger towards the bathroom and do my routine everytime the pain comes. During all this, my brother is watching me from a half-opened bathroom door, standing with an expression of anguish, guilty, helplessness, fear, and an unreadable emotion.

Clock ticks by seconds, minutes, and hours. Finally, after a solid 8 hours past, I slump against the tub. I'm too weak to get out of it by myself. My brother sees this and immediately lends a hand.

He carries me on his back and lays me gently on the bed. He looks at me, sweating and panting. "Wait here, I'll call a doctor." He stands but then I caught his wrist.

"No need. It's too late. This is the end. I'll have to... go soon, so, please stay by my side for a while... That is, if you want to."

My brother stiffens, his heart clenches at the latter sentence, if only he opens his heart earlier. But now, all is useless, I'm dying right in front of him because of his own foolishness.

Actually, he has deep care for me since were small but his pride has been clouding his judgement. Tears are about to fall from his eyes so he quickly grabs my head and puts it against his firm chest.

A soft "Oomph," escapes my mouth before I feel a pair of hand wounds my body, holding me protectively as though wanting to protect me from the coming death.

That such caring gesture is never in my calculation and prediction, I'm glad that he's still showing me this side of him eventhough I'm about to die. After that, we talk...

Well, more like I'm the only one who talk though since I'm such a chatter. As night comes, I wait for my death, my body gets weaker and weaker until one point I give up from talking as it takes lots of effort to form a sentence.

Suddenly, wolfs are howling, dogs barking and the moonlight is hidden by the moving black clouds. "It's time," I say to my brother. I can see how frightened and perplexed he is though he wears his indifferent mask.

He can't fool me anymore. I take his hand and hold it as my breath comes shorter and shorter until I finally let out my last breath. A tear-stricken face of my brother is the last image that I see before the darkness engulfs me.

Silence reigns...

Suddenly, I snap open my eyes and take a deep ragged breath. I cough. As I take in my surrounding, I realize that I'm in my own room with my brother looking at me, shocked.

I can't comprehend the fact that I'm still alive but I' so glad about this that I jump on my brother, forgetting that he ever hates me. He stiffens visibly.

It takes a while before he relents to his brotherly instinct and hugs me protectively. We look at each other and laugh, relieved.

After that, my brother looks up an ancient book and finds that the reason why I'm still alive is because of his pure tears. But of course, this is just because of our status as the nobles, the common vampire can't do much.

Then again, the key to this marvel is the most pure feelings. Who knows what is stored within this world, right?


End file.
